Haunted
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: If Hayley comforted Klaus instead of Elijah in 3x21 after Marcel's 'death'. Klayley


_If Hayley comforted Klaus instead of Elijah in 3x21. Klayley_

 _ **Notes** : Elijah still broke down to Hayley about 'killing' Marcel but they didn't kiss after that scene. Consider it deleted. _

* * *

_Love, you left me Haunted_

 _Love, I'm just a shadow now_

"Klaus. After everything that you have done. After all the people you've threatened, tortured, killed? After all the pain that you have put him through he has _always_ forgiven you." Hayley paused, sighing. "You have to forgive him. "

Klaus closed his eyes tightly for a moment before turning around to face the brunette hyrbid. Tears came to his eyes causing Hayley's words to halt.

Klaus moved forward and connected his lips with Hayley's, his hand going and cupping her jaw as he moved his lips gently against hers.

He pulled back frantically when he found she was not moving, to shocked to respond.

"I'm sorry Hayley, I'm sorry." Klaus rushed out to say, his voice horse and full of emotion, he shook his head.

Not giving her a chance to respond he pushed past her and moved towards the door, stopping only when she called his name loudly.

"What.." Hayley started to say but paused. "What are you sorry for?"

Klaus turned around in a rush and suddenly anger was radiating off of him. Hayley was shocked that the anger seemed to be directed at anything but her.

"For everything!" Klaus yelled, waving his hands. "For taking you away from Hope, from our daughter! For letting my brother be the one who was there for you throughout your whole pregnancy! That should have been _me_."

"Klaus.." Hayley tried but couldn't find the words.

Klaus sighed and wiped away the few tears that collected in his eyes, gulping. "I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you Hayley. You, your wolves.. _Jackson_."

Hayley flinched at his name. And Klaus looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm just sorry." Klaus said and deemed himself pathetic. He looked at Hayley who now had tears in her eyes, her mouth gaped open like she desperately wanted to say something but no words came out.

 _Love, I think I'm dying_

 _Love, the monsters got me now_

 _Love, I think I'm dying_

 _Love, the shadows all around_

"Why are you doing this Klaus?" Hayley finally said after what seemed like a decade.

Klaus hesitated for a moment, sighed, and then took a step forward. "Because just like I love my siblings and how I love our daughter.. I love you Hayley. And not in the same way I love them sweetheart and I refuse me watch you suffer at the pain I cause you every single day I stay here."

"You're leaving.." Hayley's voice and body shook at the feared words.

Klaus shook his head instantly. "Not now, love. I would never leave when such a great threat is looming over my blood. But once I eliminate that threat.."

The words didn't need to be voiced for Hayley to understand.

"You can't leave Klaus." Hayley's voice was horse and angry. "You can't leave Hope. You're family… You can't leave _me_."

"I am doing this because I care for you Hayley." Klaus' voice shook with confusion. "Months- bloody hell- _weeks ago_ you would have been throwing a parade at the thought of me leaving."

There was a silence, Klaus sighed.

He turned around, fully prepared to leave the room when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him around.

"You don't get to say all of that and then walk out that door Klaus!" Hayley yelled, frantic and angry well tears were falling from her eyes. Her whole body coursed with fear at the thought of Klaus leaving New Orleans. "You don't get to kiss me, apologies, and then leave!"

Klaus' previously hard face faded as he sighed regretfully. "Hayley I…"

 _Lost in years_

 _Lost in the days_

 _Lost, and it just won't go away_

 _Let the light in_

She cut him off, rushingly pulling his face down to kiss her.

It didn't take more then a small second for Klaus' shock to wear thin and for him to wrap an arm around her and at what seemed like hybrid speed pull her body to connect with his.

Hayley let out a small moan at the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"I should hate you." Hayley breathed out into the kiss as there mouths moved heatedly together.

"I know." He disconnected there lips to mutter out those three regretful little words.

"You knocked me up and then left me to deal with all of it alone Klaus. You kept me locked away under your- _your_ _protection_. Elijah was there. He cared for me and you constantly punished him for it."

"I know."

Hayley sighed and pressed her head to Klaus'' staring into the hybrids broken like eyes. "You took me away from our daughter. Cursed the wolfs that protective her, cursed me."

Klaus grip on her waist tightened as he gulped.. "I know."

"I should hate you." She said hastily, her voice became broken and weak.. "Why can't I hate you?"

Klaus didn't respond, both of them staring into each other's teary, emotional eyes.

"I love you, Klaus Mikaelson." Hayley finally said genuinely, staring at him. A small smile coming to her lips.

Klaus smiled gently, warmth spreading throughout his whole hybrid body. "Would it be terrible of me to say _I_ _know_?"

Hayley laughed through the tears, wiping them away. She kissed him again and he didn't hesitate before responding eagerly to the kiss.

Not wanting to waist another minuet Klaus reached down and brought her legs around his waist. Still kissing her passionately, he moved them to the bed at hybrid speed.

He removed her sweater and shirt, staring shamelessly at her naked breasts and gorgeous body as he laid her on the bed, her legs still around him as her hands reached up and removed his shirt eagerly.

 _Love, I feel you near me_

 _Love is no more shadow now_

Soon all there clothes were discarded throughout the room and Klaus was lying on top of her, kissing her lips gently as his hands ran across her soft brown hair and his other down the side of her body, teasingly moving across her as she let out soft moans.

"Please Klaus." She let out a small whimper when his fingers found her center, massaging her clit slowly well his other hand played with her nipples.

He internally cursed himself for not taking the time to find every little spot on her gorgeous body to make her moan for him their first time together. She was a goddess, every single sound that came from her lips sounded like silk to his ears.

He felt her gently bite down on his lip when he positioned his hardened length against her wet entrance, teasing her. She moaned gently into his mouth and he slammed forward, moving himself fully inside of her.

She let out a long lust filled moan as he thrusted inside her, gently at first before his movements became hard and fast inside her wet center.

"God, Klaus." She groaned below him and stared at him with lust in her eyes. He moved her leg to wrap around his waist as she met his eager thrusts.

"So beautiful." He breathed out heavily as he kissed her, pleasure welling up inside of him as he felt her clench around him. " _Mine_."

His hybrid eyes came out without him realizing as a possessive streak ran through his body at the thought of anyone else being with what belonged to him in this way.

"Yours." Hayley whimpered out as her hands traveled all around his back, the words shocked him. He knew the brunette was never one for being referred to as a possession but the way her breathing increased as she clenched around his hard length told him otherwise.

Moving his hand down to fondle her sensitive bundle of nerves she moaned loudly and it didn't take long for her to come around him. Calling out his name loudly.

He didn't stop, he kept on moving inside her at hybrid speed now, the brunette was moaning underneath him, she threw her head back in pleasure, disconnecting her lips from his.

Klaus didn't waste a second before he dove down and attached her neck with kisses and small love bites that didn't break the skin. Groaning into her as Hayley thruster her hips closer to him.

They came together, both with each others names at there lips and mumbled out nothings..

Both breathing heavily, Klaus pulled out of her after a couple of seconds and brought her into his arms as he laid down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist as she draped herself over his chest. He kissed the top of her head gently.

It was minuets before either of them spoke, both still coming down from there high.

"You know, that goes both ways, Klaus." Hayley finally said and Klaus could feel her smile against his chest well kissing him there.

"What would that be my love?" Klaus asked, smiling.

Hayley lifted her head and Klaus saw the brief flicker of gold in them. She smiled gently at him well staring at him fondly. " _Mine_."

There was a teasing yet serious tone to her voice and Klaus chuckled as he moved down and kissed her firmly on the mouth before pulling back and staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Yours, love."

 _Love, I feel you near me_

 _Love is no more monster now_


End file.
